This invention relates to the field of biologically active peptides and, in particular to peptides having anti-microbial activity, hemolytic activity, anti-melittin activity or anti-enzymatic activity.
Melittin, a 26-residue peptide, is the predominant compound isolated from honey bee venom (Apis mellifera). Melittin is known for its marked cytolytic activities, as well as for its allergenic properties. Earlier studies using individual peptide analogues of melittin (Peptide Research 4(1): 12-18, 1991; Biochemistry 30(19): 4671-4678, 1991), showed that the initial step of the mechanism of melittin's hemolytic activity involves interactions and/or binding between melittin and the lipid groups of the membrane. Compounds which would inhibit these interactions and/or bindings, would prevent the allergenic and/or lytic action of melittin in the bee venom. Furthermore, the generation of such a compound would give insight into the mechanism of action of melittin in its lytic activity.
Recent advances in technology have provided methods for the preparation and screening of a large mumber of individual peptides. Peptides identified in this manner have included peptides binding to antibody combining sites, among other things. There is a need in the art for peptides that have useful levels of anti-microbial activity, hemolytic activity, anti-melittin activity or anti-enzymatic activity. This invention satisfies these needs by providing such bio-active peptides.